finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Claes Celestia Misca Sancest
Claes Celestia Misca Sancest is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0, who is a playable character in Final Fantasy Awakening. Celestia has a son named Claudio Tonogiri Misca Sancest who serves in the Kingdom of Concordia military. She serves as an ambassador to Queen Andoria and is an elite knight of the Akatoki, who protect the kingdom's peristylium and sovereign. She is prideful regarding her nation. The wardens of the Five-Star Royal Guard inherit their positions and play a role in all governmental affairs. Of the Five-Star divisions the house of Akatoki under its Warden Celestia handles all military operations in conflicts against the other Crystal-States. Profile Appearance According to the Rubicus, Celestia is 32 years old and 135cm tall. She has gray hair and brown eyes, and wears turquoise lipstick. She wear an elaborate headpiece with two large spirals with "tails" hanging down her back. She wears a floor-length white kimono with turquoise embroidery detail. The white of the kimono fades into blue shades at the hem and at the ends of her sleeves. It is cinched at the waist with an obi. In Final Fantasy Awakening, Celestia's hair is darker. Personality Celestia speaks an archaic form of English, stressing certain metric and using subordinate clauses and cleft sentences where shorter ones would suffice. She frequently transposes verbs and subjects to give her manner of speech a poetic feel. Celestia analyzes any situation, and takes time to listen what the other party has to say. Her people place great faith in her as the queen's ambassador, and she is the queen's close friend, accompanying her whenever she leaves her castle. Celestia views Clemente as her rival. Story ''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Penultimate Truth- The novel tells the events of the cycle of Orience prior to the one told in the game. Celestia accompanies Queen Andoria as her bodyguard, but when the queen is meeting with Class Zero she is suddenly struck by a sniper. Andoria refuses healing from Deuce, saying that her death is her Focus, and Celestia jumps out the window to pursue the Militesi sniper. When the Commandant of the Dominion of Rubrum later says Class Zero must take blame for the regicide lest they can prove their innocence, Celestia is called as a witness. She arrives in the dominion capital to affirm that Andoria had been killed by a Militesi sniper, and the Rubrumite-Concordian alliance is reinstated, and the war against Milites recommences. During her stay Celestia discusses strategy with the Commandant all night, and as she prepares to return to Concordia, converses with Trey and Cinque from Class Zero, surprised but not offended when Cinque refers to her by a casual nickname rather than a formal greeting. Milites deploys Magitek Armors outfitted with Ultima Bombs to obliterate Mahamayuri, the capital of Concordia. Celestia is whisked away by the dragons while Soryu, the Azure Dragon Primus l'Cie, stays behind to defend the capital, but capitulates and the capital and the Azure Dragon Crystal itself are destroyed, letting loose the monsters and dragons previously harnessed by the crown citizens. Celestia returns to aid the dominion with the war effort against Milites, seeing her only remaining calling in life to be her work as a military officer. During the Battle on the Big Bridge she helps Cater and Eight get to Ingram territory by offering them a one-way passage on one of her dragons, as the dragons she had personally reared remain loyal to her despite the Azure Dragon Crystal's demise. The Class Second cadets accompanying them give up their lives to summon three Bahamuts and Celestia and the Bahamuts perish in the attack against Ingram. Final Fantasy Type-0 Celestia raised her son Tonogiri alone. After Milites annihilates the Lorican Alliance with the Ultima Bomb and starts its military campaign against the Dominion of Rubrum, Celestia travels to Akademeia to speak with Chancellor Khalia Chival VI. She runs into Deuce and asks her for directions. When Andoria invokes the Fabula Pact and calls for a ceasefire, she travels to the Militesi capital of Ingram with Celestia and Clemente. Andoria is assassinated, and the blame is placed on Class Zero that was stationed at the city waiting for their next mission. An outraged Celestia hunts the cadets down and summons a diepvern to knock out Rem Tokimiya and Machina Kunagiri before focusing it on Ace. Celestia halts her attack when Deuce stops Ace from harming Celestia's dragon. The cadets explain that they have been wrongly accused for the regicide, and Celestia remarks the dragons believe them, convincing her. She aids them escape Ingram to the Old Lorica Region before departing. Celestia succeeds Andoria as the Azure Dragon Secundus l'Cie and inherits her Focus. After the King of Concordia offers his services to Cid Aulstyne of Milites, the real mastermind who plotted Andoria's assassination, Celestia is sent to lead the Concordians' assault against the Rubrumite military as part of Militesi two-pronged attack. During the battle, informed of Rubrum gaining the advantage, Celestia assumes her Shinryu form to kill off the Class Zero members assigned to the fight. However, Arecia Al-Rashia intervenes with Bahamut ZERO, driving Celestia back. The king orders Celestia to unseal the Dracobaltians residing in Naraku, a task she carried out reluctantly. Tonogiri is defeated and killed by Class Zero in the invasion of Mahamayuri. Though devastated, Celestia does not let this deter her from her mission. Rubrum conquers both Concordia and the empire, and Tempus Finis begins. Pandæmonium rises from the sea and the Rursan Reavers it sends out attack Orience. Concordia falls to the Rursus, while Akademeia only barely survives after sustaining massive losses, among them the last Vermilion Bird l'Cie, Zhuyu Voghfau Byot. .]] Deeming herself the only remaining l'Cie, Celestia goes against the Azure Dragon Crystal's desire and helps Class Zero reach Cid Aulstyne in Pandæmonium as he invokes Finis. Though part of her cannot forgive Class Zero for killing her son, Celestia knows Andoria had seen her own death and followed through with it out of hope. After leaving Class Zero with the parting words that they should not fear death and follow their own path, she assumes her Shinryu form to fly ahead of them to avenge Andoria. The Rubicus states that she turns into a wyvern Cie'th for opposing her Crystal's will and Celestia dies when her phantoma is absorbed by the newly transformed Cid with her crystallized body sent falling into the abyss below the site of the final battle. Gameplay Final Fantasy Type-0 Though she can summon dragons to fight her battles, Celestia can use her l'Cie powers to transform into Shinryu Celestia. With the right amount of skill it is possible to defeat Shinryu Celestia without having to resort to Bahamut ZERO. Final Fantasy Awakening Celestia is a playable character whose battle style is similar to her predecessor, Andoria. She can likewise shoot projectiles and summon dragons in a lesser extent. Her strongest skill is to transform into Shinryu Celestia as she unleashes a thunder blast that resembles a dragon towards her opponent. As a disadvantage, she can be directly attacked due to her low defense. Voice Celestia is voiced by Nana Mizuki in the Japanese version of ''Final Fantasy Type-0. She is voiced by Kim Mai Guest in the English version, who also voiced Shalua Rui in Dirge of Cerberus - Final Fantasy VII-, and Alyssa Zaidelle in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Celestia appears on two cards: depicted with he official render with the Concordian flag in the background, and with an artwork of her. The cards are part of the "Aqua" set. Celestia TCG.png Celestia2 TCG.png Triple Triad Celestia appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery FFT0 Celestia Artwork.png|Concept artwork. Hoshihime & kurementi.PNG|Concept art of Celestia and Yuzuki. Shinryu celestia.PNG|Concept of Shinryu Celestia. Celestia-type0-psp-model.png|In-game model. FFtype-0 Celestia.jpg|Celestia in an FMV. Type-0 Celestia .PNG|Celestia in the trailer. FFT0 Shinryu Artwork.png|Concept artwork of Shinryu Celestia. Type-0 dragon.jpg|Promotional artwork of Shinryu Celestia. FFT0 Shinryu Celestia.png|Shinryu Celestia in-game. FFT-0_Celestia's_Son.png|Celestia talking to her son. Celestia_Mahamayuri.png|Celestia in the Royal City of Mahamayuri. FFT-0 Celestia L'Cie.png|Celestia's l'Cie brand. Celestia-l'Cie-Type-0-HD.png|Celestia as a l'Cie. Etymology Celestia means "heavenly" in Latin. Her Japanese name, , can be translated in English as "star princess." Trivia *Celestia is the only officially named Cie'th throughout the Type-0 storyline. *Although Celestia is mentioned to be a Primus l'Cie in the her Rubicus entry "Celestia the l'Cie", it is highly doubtful that this is correct as she is also referred to as Secundus l'Cie in other Rubicus entries, she succeeded Queen Andoria who was a Secundus l'Cie herself, and because Soryu is the Azure Dragon Primus l'Cie during her ascension. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:L'Cie Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Awakening